


Happy Birthday Darry

by lettuce172



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce172/pseuds/lettuce172
Summary: Darry’s birthday comes around for the first time since their parent’s deaths, and celebrating isn’t the first thing on his mind.
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday Darry

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza wrote this a while ago :) what a blast from the past

Sodapop’s POV

I got up this morning to the smell of breakfast, meaning I must have slept in a bit longer than normal. Ponyboy was still asleep which meant I had to be extra quiet and careful not to wake him. He still could sleep another fifteen minutes before he should have been up and moving for school. My feet hit the cold floor, really waking me up for the day. I grabbed my clothes for work since I had to be out of the house fairly soon. 

There was a rustling sound in the bed that made me look over to it. Pony was sat up in bed and looking at me. He looked like he was still half asleep as he let out a yawn. “Morning, Soda,” he mumbled softly. Pony crawled out of bed followed quickly by him stretching. 

“Good morning, Pony.” When he got to me, I took my chance to mess up his hair. Pony gave a soft groan as I grinned because of my win. He usually doesn’t like people touching his hair, but sometimes I can get a sneak attack when he’s really tired. “I got you,” I teased. 

Pony playfully hit my arm. “Soda! Don’t touch my hair,” he laughed. The kid ran his fingers through his hair to fix it up. He was prepared for me to try again clearly because when I did he hit my hand away. “Come on, I said don’t touch it.”

“Sorry, Pony.” I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day before I made myself later by messing around. After I finished my morning routine, the smell of food got to me. Darry had made breakfast this morning, not a shocker, and he really outdid himself today. Anyone could tell he would have had to be up way before Pony and I to get all of it done.   
My older brother was sat in the living room, already ready for his day at work. He gave a small motion of his hand as a greeting when I walked past him. I waved to him with a smile as I started to eat. He must have done something today, or maybe it was just spending more time on it, to add a little something more to breakfast.   
Ponyboy came out all dressed and ready for school. “Hey, Darry,” he greeted with a sweet tone to his voice. Darry gave him the same hand motion as he gave me. Ponyboy grabbed some food and began eating too, not as much as me, but he seemed to want to get to school early lately. We both finished at around the same time, the two of us heading over to wash the dishes. “I got it, Soda, it’s not much today.”

“Thanks.” I smiled and went to put on my shoes. The only dishes to wash were ours anyways, Darry must have washed whatever he used to make breakfast and what he ate with already. I’m not complaining, but it is sort of strange. Ponyboy finished with cleaning up quickly and was already almost out the door before me. “What’s got you going so fast kid? Do you need a ride or anything?” I asked Pony.   
He shook his head with a small grin. “I’m getting some more practice. I’m running today,” Pony answered, a hint of excitement in his voice. “I’ll see you when you get home.” Without letting me respond with anything, he bolted. The boy is definitely fast, I’ll give him that, but he’s also crazy sometimes.   
“That kid sure does amuse me,” I said to no one in particular. “Anyways, I’m off to work. I’ll see you later Dar.” I was already most of the way outside, so I hope Darry heard me. I knew he would be leaving soon, but I had to open the DX so there wasn’t time to waste.   
It was pretty quiet before Steve came in. Usually people don’t start coming in until later on so it’s actually expected. “So how’s Darry taking today?” Steve asked. I had no clue what he meant, of course he was taking it fine, he always does.   
“Fine, I guess,” I said, confusion clear in the words. Steve nodded and started to get everything he needed set up. “Why would Darry be taking today any different?” I asked. He looked back at me and sighed lightly.   
“Well I don’t know. It’s just your parents died a year ago, like exactly, and it’s his first birthday without them so I thought he might miss them,” he replied. I must have looked shocked, because he pointed to the calendar. Sure enough, it showed that today was January fifth.   
Immediately I felt bad for forgetting two huge things. “I can’t believe I forgot that. I forgot my own brother’s birthday and not to mention the anniversary of,” I cut myself off. I didn’t want to finish that sentence knowing that if I did reality would hit me so hard it would knock me out. “Of that thing that happened a year ago.”

“You forgot? Come on Soda, even I remembered it,” Steve sighed.   
I glanced down at the floor, ashamed of myself. “I know, I know, don’t make me feel like even more of a terrible brother and son,” I mumbled. “Well isn’t this a great birthday for Darry?” I said, sarcasm coming out in my voice more than I intended.   
“Yeah it sure is. Did Ponyboy say anything to him? Do you think he remembered?” he inquired. I shook my head with a groan. Steve went quiet, completely out of ideas.   
I tried to think of any way to smooth it over but came up with nothing. “What do you even give someone as a ‘happy birthday that both of your brothers forgot’ present?” I asked with no answer because Steve was paying attention and saw somebody come. He was taking care of them, which meant I had nothing to do but think. I couldn’t keep my mind on fixing things though, I just kept thinking that Darry probably is having a terrible birthday. 

Ponyboy’s POV

I arrived at school completely out of breath. It was a long run, and I made it without any breaks or even slowing down to a walk or jog. I stood outside the building, leaning over my knees and listening to my heartbeat that I could hear even when I wasn’t trying. I had a good five minutes to rest before I had to be in class and sitting down, but I figured there was no harm in being a little early.   
On the chalkboard was the date as always. It said it was the fifth of January, which rang a bell in my head. I didn’t have time to think about why though because as soon as I recognized it as a familiar date the class started.   
I sat through multiple classes that bored me out of my skull, but lunch came soon enough. I found Two-Bit to ask him if he knew. January fifth had been stuck in my head all day, but I couldn’t figure out why. “Hey Two-Bit? What’s today?”

“The fifth? Is it a trick question or what?” After he spoke, I took a turn to sigh.   
“Well yeah I know that, but what’s special about today?” I tried to ask. He took a moment to think, which is pretty promising since he doesn’t usually do that. Either he recognized it too, or he knew he could make a good joke out of it. Both would be nice, I could use an answer and a laugh.   
He didn’t look very successful in his thoughts when he looked back at me. “It’s your brother’s birthday, but you already know that,” he responded to my question. My eyes went wide. I had forgotten Darry’s birthday this year. Nobody had said anything so I didn’t notice.   
“It’s Darry’s birthday today! Lord you’re right, Two!” I exclaimed. I felt terrible for forgetting, but it’s not like Darry seemed too excited for it himself. Sodapop didn’t even say anything about it, but I’m sure he has a plan.   
Two-Bit looked at me in shock. “Did you actually forget? Are you feeling alright kid? You used to go crazy for anybody’s birthday. Man, especially one of your brother’s special day,” he said. He was right too. Every year I would count down the day until it was their birthday. Not this year though, something changed in me.   
“Yeah I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I pushed my foot against the ground as I thought about how to make it up to him. Lunch passed far too fast though and Two-Bit was dragging me by the arm to class.   
The rest of the day couldn’t seem to move any slower. Each class period felt like an eternity, and it only got worse as the day got closer to an end. I had no idea what I was going to do for Darry, or even what Soda would do for him. Maybe a quick happy birthday would have to be enough for this year. I promised myself that next year I would remember and I’d give him the best birthday he ever had.   
After school finally ended I booked it home. I knew Darry had work today, but I just wasn’t using my head. I wanted to show him I remembered. I was the only one at the house and it felt empty. Well, it was empty so I can’t really say anything about that. I still had no idea what to do for Darry, even with lots of time to prepare.   
Soda came home and I still didn’t have a clue, but I still had almost an hour before Darry would be getting home. “Soda, what are you doing for Darry’s birthday?” I asked him, hoping I could do something similar, not copying, but similar.   
“I don’t know. I sort of forgot until Steve reminded me this morning,” he told me. It felt good that I wasn’t the only one, but that feeling was immediately overtaken by the feeling that both of Darry’s brothers forgot.   
After a moment of thought I decided to come clean too. “I forgot until Two-Bit told me at lunch,” I said honestly. Soda looked like he understood, so I didn’t say anything else that could make it worse. Sodapop went and changed out of his work clothes for the night.   
It had been over two and a half hours since Darry was supposed to get home. Both Soda and I were worried, but couldn’t go anywhere to look because neither of us had a clue where he would be. The door eventually did creak open though, showing Darry.   
“Happy birthday,” I told him as soon as I saw him. Soda smacked my arm gently so he didn’t really hurt me.   
“Where were you, Dar? We were super worried,” Soda’s voice was light and comforting to Darry. Our oldest brother did look depressed, but I figured he wouldn’t want to talk about it, he rarely does.   
Darrel looked up from the floor to meet Soda’s soft eyes. “The graveyard. I was at mom and dad’s graves after work,” Darry said quietly. I could see the sadness behind his eyes, something that had been gone for about a year.   
“Dar, you know if they were here they’d want you to be having fun and enjoying your birthday, not moping around,” I told him. Soda nodded in agreement with me.   
Darry shoved his fists into his pockets. “I know. I think I’m just going to go to bed though. You two can handle dinner, I’m not in the mood tonight. I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Darry said before disappearing into his bedroom and closing the door. 

“Goodnight, Darry.”


End file.
